Istri Kedua
by Cho Hyunsoo
Summary: Yesung dan Hyuna sudah menikah selama 3tahun namun belum juga dikaruniai anak. Kemudian datang Ryeowook yang punya kelebihan , yaitu bisa hamil. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bad summary. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka. /Yewook/ Hyuna(4minute)/ BL/ Yaoi/ Yang gak suka yaoi silahkan 'klik' BACK. Beres kan? Chap 2 updateeee!
1. Chapter 1

**Istri Kedua**

**Part I**

Author : **Cho Hyunsoo**

Cast : - Yesung

- Ryeowook  
- Hyuna (4Minute)  
- And Other Cast

Summary :

Disclaimer : FF ini murni pemikiran saya ya. Kalau ada kesamaan, itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Yang tidak suka, silahkan 'klik' **BACK**.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**Don't Read**

**Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

"Sungie~ Kapan kalian akan memberi eomma cucu? Eomma sudah sangat ingin menggendong cucu. " ucap Kim Heechul kepada seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah anaknya. Kim Yesung, namja yang dipanggil Sungie tadi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Selalu ini yang dibahas ketika mereka bertemu.

"Eomma bersabar saja ne. Kami juga sedang berusaha kok. " jawab Yesung tenang mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada sang eomma.  
"Tapi kapan? Eomma sudah lama menunggu untuk bisa segera menimang cucu Sungie~ " desak Heechul pada Yesung.

Mendengar jawaban Yesung yang selalu sama, membuat Heechul hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Heechul berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia benar-benar sudah malas mendengar alasan Yesung. Sementara Yesung yang sudah tahu bahwa ibunya pasti sedang marah hanya bisa membiarkan Heechul berlalu begitu saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang meremas dadanya kuat. Kim Hyuna istri Yesung itu menangis mendengarkan percakapan antara suami dan mertuanya tersebut. Sebagai seorang istri, dia merasa tidak sempurna. Pernikahan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama hampir 3 tahun itu belum juga dikaruniai anak.

Hyuna menghampiri Yesung yang sudah dulu masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Dia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. 

"Oppa~ kalau eomma memang menginginkan seorang cucu, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan saja? " Tanya Hyuna kepada Yesung dengan hati-hati.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak mau mengadopsi anak." Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit membentak.

"Tapi eomma sangat menginginkan cucu. Dan aku belum bisa memberi cucu untuk eomma. " Ucap Hyuna. Biar bagaimanapun Hyuna juga sudah sangat ingin mempunyai anak. Namun, dia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. 

"Tapi kita tidak harus mengadopsi aegya bukan? Kita bisa mencoba dengan mengikuti program kehamilan bukan? Apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba. Aku tidak akan pernah setuju kalau kita harus mengadopsi anak. " Terang Yesung sambil menenangkan istrinya.

"Ne, baiklah oppa. Kita akan mencobanya. " Ucap Hyuna sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas usul dari Yesung.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan pergi kerumah sakit. Sekarang kita tidur ne. Sudah malam. "

Setelah membicarakan hal tersebut, mereka pun segera tidur. Mereka berharap, dengan mengikuti program kehamilan, keinginan mereka lebih tepatnya keinginan dari Kim Heechul untuk segera memiliki cucu akan terwujud.

**. . .**

Pagi ini suasana di kediaman Kim Yesung terasa berbeda. Setelah kejadian kemarin, suasana terasa canggung. Tidak ada diantara mereka bertiga yang ingin memulai percakapan. Mereka makan dalam suasana yang hening.

"Eomma, hari ini kami akan pergi kerumah sakit. Kami ingin mencob mengikuti program kehamilan." Ucap Yesung berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Hmm.. Terserah kalian saja. " Jawab Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Kami sudah selesai makannya. Kami berangkat dulu ne eomma. " Pamit Yesung kepada Heechul. "Kim ahjumma, tolong bereskan meja makan ne, kalai eomma sudah selesai makannya. " Teriak Yesung dari ruang makan kepada Kim ahjumma, maid di rumah Yesung.

Yesung segera meninggalkan ruang makan diikuti Hyuna dibelakangnya. Heechul hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. "Hahh~ Semoga saja berhasil. Ahjumma, aku sudah selesai makannya. Tolong dibereskan. " Setelah menyuruh Kim ahjumma, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan mulai menyalakan televisi. 

. . .

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tidak ada pembicaran yang terjadi. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Oppa~ Apa oppa yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku takut oppa. " Ucap Hyuna mencoba memecah keheningan yang terjadi.  
"Buat apa takut. Oppa yakin ini akan berhasil. Sudahlah. Jangan bicara macam-macam. Sebentar lagi kita sudah sampai. " Jawab Yesung tegas. Sebenarnya Yesung juga kurang yakin kalau ini akan berhasil. Tapi, tak ada salahnyakan mereka mencoba.

Setelah tiba dirumah sakit. Yesung segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia membuka pintu kemudinya dan memutar untuk membukakan pintu penumpang. Mempersilahkan istrinya untuk segera turun. Namun, Hyuna hanya duduk diam didalam mobil sambil melihat dengan ragu kearah rumah sakit.

"Kajja turun. Oppa sudah janjian dengan Dokter Park. " Ucap Yesung membuyarkan lamunannya Hyuna. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Hyuna turun dari mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Yesung memasuki rumah sakit.

Hyuna terus berpegangan pada lengan kekar Yesung. Dia teramat takut. Takut kalau Yesung akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

**FLASHBACk  
**

"Bagaimana euisa? Apa kandungan saya baik-baik saja? " Tanya Hyuna saat memeriksakan keadaan rahimnya pada dokter Park. Seminggu yang lalu Hyuna datang kerumah sakit yang sama dan dengan dokter yang sama. Dia memeriksakan keadaan rahimnya. Mencoba bertanya pada dokter ahli kandungan tersebut sebab kenapa dia tidak kunjung bisa hamil juga. Padahal mereka sudah menikah selama tiga tahun.

Dengan tegang Hyuna menunggu dokter Park untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Dokter Park memdudukkan dirinya dikursi kerjanya. Tersenyum kepada Hyuna mencoba bersikap tenang agar sang pasien tidak terlalu tegang dan gugup.

"Ehem. Dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi, dengan berat saya harus mengatakan bahwa anda mandul. Rahim anda sangat lemah dan tidak memungkinkan anda untuk bisa memiliki anak. Mianhae nyonya. Jelas dokter Park.

"Itu tidak benar kan euisa? Tolong periksa lagi dok. Pasti hasilnya tertukar. Ne, pasti tertukar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. " Hyuna tampak depresi mengetahui dirinya tidak akan bisa memberikan anak kepada keluarganya Yesung.

Dokter Park menatap sendu kepada Hyuna. Dia merasa kasihan. Namun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya Hyuna memutuskan untuk pulang dan tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kapada Yesung. Dia takut suaminya itu akan kecewa padanya saat mengetahui kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa memberikan anak.

FLASHBACK END

Saat ini keduanya sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan dokter Park. Yesung menatap Hyuna bingung. Sejak tiba di rumah sakit tadi, tingkah istrinya itu sangat aneh. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya diam berdiri sambil memandangi pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kajja Hyuna, kita masuk. " Ajak Yesung masuk sambil menarik tangan istrinya itu. Namun, Hyuna tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A-aku takut oppa~ " Jawab Hyuna dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kamu tidak mau mempunyai anak hah? Apa yang kamu takutkan? Bukankah ada oppa disini? " Ucap Yesung sedikit membentak Hyuna. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran istrinya itu. "Sudahlah, kajja kita masuk " Ajak Yesung dengan sedikit paksa pada hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil meremas ujung bajunya takut.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

Yesung membuka knop pintu ruangan itu setelah mendengar suara yang mempersilahkannya masuk. Mereka kemudian mendudukkan pada kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Dokter Park memperhatikan mereka, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi miliknya. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya dokter Park.

"Emm, begini euisanim. Kami ingin mencoba program kehamilan. Apakah kira-kira bisa euisa?" Yesung menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kemari. Hyuna hanya diam. Dia takut kalau Yesung tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bisa hamil.

"Oh begitu. Ah sepertinya nyonya pernah datang kemari. Kalau tidak salah nyonya memeriksakan tentang kandungan anda." Ucap Dokter Park saat mengetahui siapa pasiennya itu. Hal tersebut membuat Hyuna seketika menjadi kaku. Membuatnya sulit untuk menelan salivanya.

"Maksud euisa apa? Kami baru kesini sekali. ?" Tanya Yesung dengan raut bingung. Bagaimana mungkin, sedang mereka kesini baru sekali.

"Ne, tidak salah lagi. Anda Kim Hyuna bukan? " Dokter Park bertanya pada Hyuna namun dijawab oleh Yesung karena sedari tadi Hyuna hanya diam.  
"Itu benar euisa. Istri saya memang Kim Hyuna." Yesung menjelaskan dan semakin membuat Yesung penasaran. "Euisa, apa kira-kira istri saya bisa hamil?" Tanya Yesung.

Dokter Park mulai menjelaskan. "Itu tidak akan mungkin Tuan. Karena nyatanya istri anda itu mandul."

"Apa itu hasil pemeriksaan yang sudah Hyuna lakukan dok?" Tanya Yesung kembali pada Dokter Park karena dia kurang puas dengan penjelasan Dokter. "Ne, benar. Seminggu yang lalu nyonya Kim Hyuna datang kemari. " Jelas Dokter Park membuat Hyuna tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Yesung tampak sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Gomawo euisa. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. " Pamit Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya. Menarik tangan Hyuna kasar dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Yesung hanya diam saat keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Hyuna mencoba meronta dari Yesung. Genggaman tanga Yesung sangat kuat dan itu membuat Hyuna meringis merasakan sakit pada pegelangan tangannya. "Op-pa lep-paskan. Sakit~ " Hyuna merintih sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Yesung. Namun Yesung menulikan telinganya. Dia terus berjalan tanpa peduli Hyuna yang kesakitan.

Di dunia ini, tidak ada seorang istri yang menginginkan dirinya mandul. Setiap wanita itu sangat menginginkan dirinya bisa hamil dan memberikan anak untuk suaminya. Jangan pernah menyalahkan pada keadaan. Karena dibalik semua itu, Tuhan mempunyai rencana tersendiri untuk kita. Dan didunia ini tidak ada seorangpun yang SEMPURNA, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

TBC~

Annyeongg~~ Saya datang lagi membawa FF gaje lagi. Yang berminat menunggu kelanjutannya, review ne. Mianhae kalau ini membosankan dan TBC yang menggantung. Mian juga kalau pendek.

Oke, jangan lupa REVIEWnya ditunggu. GAMSAHAMNIDAAA #Deepbow

8/10/13

Cho Hyunsoo


	2. Chapter 2

**Istri Kedua**

**Part II**

Author : **Cho Hyunsoo**

**Cast** :

- Yesung

- Ryeowook  
- Hyuna (4Minute)  
- And Other Cast 

**Warning** : Yaoi, BL, M-Preg, Typo(s) yang berserakan dimana-mana

**Summary** : "CEPAT MASUK KATAKU. APA KAMU TULI HAH? "/"Mianhae oppa hiks... Aku hanya tak ingin oppa kecewa hiks.../ 'Hmm~ Sopan sekali anak ini. Manis pula. Ahh~ Dan juga err- sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Hyuna saja kalah.../ ... Ini tidak mungkin. Aku masih mencintai Hyuna.' Bad Summary. Bad Plot. And Bad Story.

**Disclaimer** : FF ini murni pemikiran saya ya. Kalau ada kesamaan, itu hanya kebetulan belaka. Yang tidak suka yaoi atau jalan ceritanya, silahkan 'klik' **BACK**.

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like**

**Don't Read**

**Don't Bash**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, yang tidak suka YAOI silahkan 'klik' BACK. Bagi yang membaca, jangan seperti kacang yang lupa akan kulitrnya. Habis manis sepah dibuang. Habis membaca pergi begitu saja. Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review. Karena itu sangat membantu saya dalam memperbaiki dimana letak kesalahan yang ada.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Yesung terus saja membawa tubuh Hyuna keluar rumah sakit tanpa peduli Hyuna yang terus merintih kesakitan.

Setelah sampai diparkiran, Yesung segera menyuruh Hyuna untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. "Cepat masuk" Perintah Yesung dengan nada yang dingin. Namun Hyuna tidak bergeming. Dia tetap berdiri disamping pintu mobil. Yesung yang tidak melihat adanya pergerakan dari Hyuna menjadi geram. Dengan sedikit membentak, dia mengulang lagi perintahnya. "CEPAT MASUK KATAKU. APA KAMU TULI HAH? "

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena merasa takut dengan Yesung, akhirnya Hyuna segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya sambil terus menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Dia teramat takut saat Yesung marah. Terdengar isakan dari bibirnya Hyuna. Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu masuk mobil seakan menuikan telinganya. Diliriknya bahu Hyuna yang bergetar hebat dari ekor matanya.

'Sssstt... Uljima chagiya. Sebenrnya, aku tak tega melakukan ini padamu. Melihatmu seperti ini hatiku sakit chagi. Tetapi aku marah saat kamu membohongiku. Kalau aku mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu dan bukan dari dokter Park, tentu aku tak akan semarah ini.'

Yesung hanya bisa mengatakan itu dalam hati. Setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Yesung segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobil itu untuk menuju rumahnya.

Lagi-lagi kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya. Tisak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis dari Hyuna. Bahkan saat mobil itu sudah tiba didepan rumah, isakan tangis itu masih saja terdengar.

Yesung segera memasuki rumahnya dalam diam. Bahkan saat Heechul menyapa dan menanyakan hasil dari pemeriksaan, sedikitpun Yesung tidak menoleh. Dia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dia tempati bersama Hyuna.

Hyuna yang tahu bahwa Yesung sudah sangat marah, segera menyusul suaminya itu. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, ternyata Heechul sudah menunggunya.

"Hyuna, duduklah dulu, eomma mau bicara. Kenapa Yesung kelihatan marah? Apa yang terjadi sama kalian?" Perintah Heechul sekaligus menanyakan tentang keadaan anaknya itu pada Hyuna.

"Mianhae eomma, aku belum bisa menjelaskan pada eomma. Aku akan menyusulnya kekamar. Permisi eomma." Jawab hyuna.

"Baiklah. Susul dia dan segera ajak dia turun untuk makan malam."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Hyuna segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia masuk kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya tubuh suaminya yang berdiri didekat jendela dengan posisi membelakanginya. Hyuna segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan ini dariku?" Tanya Yesung pada Hyuna tanpa merubah posisinya yang masih membelakangi Hyuna.

"Mianhae oppa hiks... Aku hanya tak ingin oppa kecewa hiks. Kerena aku hiks, tidak bisa memberimu anak hiks hiks..." Ucap Hyuna. Tangisnya pecah sudah. Jujur, dia merasa sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk suaminya itu. Namun, ini juga bukan keinginannya.

"Tapi, bukankah kamu tahu chagiya, oppa tidak suka dibohongi. Kalau kamu mau bicara jujur dari awal, tentu oppa tak akan merasa kecewa seperti saat ini." Ujar Yesung dengan nada bicara yang lembut. Direngkuhnya tubuh istrinya yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia merasa bersalah karena tadi telah membentak Hyuna. "Ssstt... Uljima chagiya~ Mianhae ne. Maafkan oppa ne karena tadi membentakmu." Lanjut Yesung dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ne oppa." Jawab Hyuna disertai dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita turun ne. Eomma sudah menunggu dibawah untuk makan malam." Ajak Hyuna pada Yesung karena teringat pesan Heechul tadi.

.

.

Saat ini Yesung dan Hyuna sedang menonton televisi. Heechul menyusul kemudian. Tentunya setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Mereka ngobrol ringan tanpa menginggung soal program kehamilan yang telah direncanakan oleh Yesung. Heechul menunggu Yesung atau Hyuna sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya. Dia menghargai apapun keputusan Yesung.

Bagi seorang Kim Heechul, kebahagiaan Yesung itu segala-galanya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dia cintai lagi. Cukup dia merasa kehilangan suaminya Kim Hankyung. Sekarang, hanya Kim Yesung yang dia punya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kebahagiaan Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Kim ahjumma menghampiri mereka. Kim ahjumma mendudukkan dirinya bersimpuh di depan mereka. Kim ahjumma kan hanya seorang pembantu dirumah keluarga Kim. Ada suatu hal yang ingin Kim ahjumma sampaikan pada tuannya itu.

"Mianhae Tuan, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Kata Kim ahjumma sedikit takut kalau Tuannya itu tidak akan memberinya izin.

"Katakan saja ahjumma. Ada apa?" Jawab Yesung sekaligus menanyakan apa yang ingin dikatakan Kim ahjumma padanya.

"Eum~ Begini Tuan Yesung. Suami saya sedang sakit dan saya ingin merawatnya. Jadi, bolehkah saya berhenti bekerja Tuan?" Ucap Kim ahjumma. "Tentu saja boleh. Suami ahjumma lebih membutuhkan ahjumma. Lagipula kan masih ada Hyuna." Kata Yesung memberinya izin.

"Tapi oppaa~~ Aku kan tidak bisa memasak?" Protes Hyuna pada keputusan yang telah Yesung buat. "Maka dari itu, belajarlah mulai dari sekarang chagi." Ucap Yesung. Hyuna hanya menekuk wajahnya sebal. Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah masuk dapur apalagi memasak. Dan sekarang dia harus belajar memasak.

'Oh my god~ Mimpi apa aku semalam? Masak? Nanti kalau wajahku tidak cantik lagi bagaimana? Ish~ Kau menyebalkan sekali Kim Yesung.' Hyuna hanya dapat mendumel dalam hati. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu secara langsung pada Yesung. Bisa-bisa dia dimarahi lagi.

"Sebaiknya kamu mencari pengganti ahjumma saja Sungie~ Kalau Hyuna yang memasak, mau jadi apa nanti dapur kita eoh?" Usul Heechul namun juga menyindir menantunya itu.

"Nyonya Heechul tak perlu khawatir. Keponakan saya pandai memasak. Dia juga pandai dalam melakukan segala hal Tuan. Saya jamin dia tidak akan mengecewakan anda semua." Terang Kim ahjumma. "Ohh~ Sepertinya itu tidak buruk juga yeobo. Benarkan eomma?" Tentu Hyuna akan senang kalau ada yang menggantikan Kim ahjumma. Itu artinya dia tidak harus repot-repot berkutat didapur bukan?

"Bilang saja kamu malas belajar memasak. Huhh~" Cibir Heechul.

"Hmm~ Kalau begitu, besok dia bisa langsung bekerja ahjumma." Kata Yesung final. 'Fyuhh~ Syukurlah' Hyuna bisa bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

Seperti keputusan yang telah Yesung buat tadi malam dan tentunya yang telah disepakati oleh Hyuna dan Heechul. Mulai hari ini akan ada maid baru pengganti Kim ahjumma yang bekerja dirumah Yesung. Dia datang sangat pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan bisa dikatakan terlampau pagi. Disaat semua orang masih bergelung didalam selimut. Dia sudah tiba dikediaman Kim Yesung.

Jangan heran bagaimana caranya dia masuk kedalam rumah itu? Karena Kim ahjumma memberinya kunci cadangan rumah tersebut. Yesung memberi Kim ahjumma kunci cadangan karena Yesung menyuruh Kim ahjumma datang pagi-pagi sekali saat awal Kim ahjumma bekerja dulu.

Heechul terbangun lebih dulu karena mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya terasa lapar. Dia mendatangi aroma lezat tersebut. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat banyak makanan telah tersedia dimeja makan. Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding ruang makan tersebut. 'Jam 5.30. Masih terlalu pagi. Tapi meja sudah penuh dengan aneka macam makanan.' Batin Heechul

Penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aish~ Perutku jadi tambah lapar. Hanya dengan mencium aromanya saja bisa menggugah selera, apalagi kalau memakannya. Pasti lebih lezat." Monolog Heechul sambil mengusap perutnya yang terasa lapar. "Kira-kira, siapa yang memasak semua ini? Apa Hyuna? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia kan tidak bisa memasak." Ucap Heechul lagi.

Terdengar suara sedikit ribut yang berasal dari arah dapur. Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap seperti maling yang hendak mencuri, Heechu berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Penasaran dengan yang terjadi disana. Heechul mengintip dari balik sekat dinding yang membatasi dapur dan ruang makan.

Heechul sangat kaget karena ada seorang namja mungil yang sedang berada didapur rumahnya.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu bisa berada dirumahku dan mengacak-ngacak dapur rumahku?" Tanya Heechul menginterogasi namja mungil itu.

Namja mungil itu membalikkan badannya kaget. "Ahh~ Mianhae nyonya kalau saya lancang. Tapi kata ahjumma, hari ini saya sudah boleh bekerja." Jawab namja itu sopan setelah rasa kagetnya hilang.

"Ja-jadi ka-kamu keponakannya Kim ahjumma?" Tanya Heechul setengah tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja mungil dan manis yang pandai memasak, sedang menantunya yang seorang yeoja cantik saja tidak bisa memasak. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kamu kan namja?"

"Ne. Saya keponakannya Kim ahjumma. Saya memang namja nyonya." Jawab namja itu dengan sangat sopan.

"Ahh~ Ini sangat aneh. Hmm~ Baiklah. Siapa namamu anak manis?" Heechul menanyakan nama namja itu. Biarlah rasa penasaraan itu dia simpan dulu. Toh, dia bisa menanyakannya lain waktu.

"Eum~ Joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida. Tapi nyonya cukup memanggil saya Wookie saja." Namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia membungkukkan badannya hormat.

'Hmm~ Sopan sekali anak ini. Manis pula. Ahh~ Dan juga err- sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja. Hyuna saja kalah. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Kim ahjumma benar. Dia bisa diandalkan. Sangat tidak mengecewakan.' Batin Heechul saat memperhatikan Wookie dari atas sampai bawah.

"Emm~ Mianhae nyonya. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya? Kenapa dari tadi anda melihat saya seperti itu?" Tanya Wookie menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan Heechul.

"Mwo? Si-siapa yang melihatmu? Aku tidak melihatmu. Aku hanya melihat keadaan dapurku?" Jawab Heechul mengelak. "Kalau begitu, cepat kembali bekerja. Setelah selesai, cucilah pakaian yang sudah sangat menumpuk di belakang sana ne. Setelah itu, potong rumput." Ujar Heechul menerangkan apa saja tugas yang harus dilakukan Wookie hari ini.

"Ne. Baiklah nyonya. Saya sudah tahu apa saja tugas saya. Karena Kim ahjumma sudah memberitahukan semuanya pada saya." Jawab Wookie kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya kembali keruang makan. Saat dia kembali, dilihatnya Yesung yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantor lengkap dengan tas kerjanya. "Pagi-pagi begini rapi sekali Sungie. Mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul.

"Aku ada rapat jam tujuh nanti eomma. Jadi aku harus segera siap-siap." Jawab Yesung menjelaskan. "Pagi ini meja makan sudah penuh dengan makanan. Apa semua ini eomma yang memasak?" Tanya Yesung penasaran. "Tapi, bukankah eomma tidak bisa memasak?" Lanjut Yesung meledek Heechul.

"Ck. Dasar anak durhaka kau berani meledek eommamu sendiri. Ini semua yang memasak ponakannya Kim ahjumma. Apa kau lupa denga pembicaraan semalam eoh?" Jawab Heechul sedikit tidak terima diledek anaknya sendiri walau pada akhirnya dia menjelaskkan juga.

"Jinjja? Tapi sudahlah, aku jadi lapar. Aromanya membuat perutku keroncongan eomma. Cha~ Kita makan." Ucap Yesung penuh nafsu. Perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Apa kita tidak sebaiknya menunggu Hyuna?"

"Tak perlu eomma. Biarkan saja. Dia kan biasanya juga bangun siang-siang."

Ibu dan anak itu makan dengan sangat lahap. Bahkan bisa dikatakan err- rakus. Seperti orang yang sudah beberapa hari tidak makan saja. Bukan karena mereka kelaparan. Tetapi, makanan yang mereka makan membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Sepertinya, kita akan makan enak terus eomma. Ini benar-benar enak. Masakan ahjumma saja kalah enak." Ucap Yesung dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kamu benar Sungie. Ini benar-benar enak. Seperti masakan restoran." Jawab Heechul membenarkan ucapan anaknya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai menyantap sarapan pagi dengan penuh nafsu. Yesung melirik jam yang menggantung didinding yang ada diruang makan. "Omo! Sudah jam 6.30. Bisa terlambat ke kantor aku." Ucapnya kaget. "Eomma, Sungie pamit dulu ne" Yesung segera pamit kepada heechul. Sebelum berangkat, tak lupa dia mencium kedua pipinya Heechul.

Kebisaan yang tak pernah bisa ku hilangkan sampai sekarang. Kalau Hyuna tahu, dia pasti marah. Hehehe.

Saat Yesung akan meninggalkan rumah, dia kaget melihat ada orang asing dirumahnya. Seorang namja yang sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya. Sedang tersenyum manis kerahnya.

'Siapa namja itu? Kenapa saat dia tersenyum padaku ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didadaku? Ini tidak mungkin. Aku masih mencintai Hyuna.'

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat tak sengaja mereka bertemu pandang. Dengan cepat, Yesung segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor untuk menghindari tatapan dengan namja yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Rasanya, aku seperti namja yang sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Yesung sambil memengangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Tidak. Ini tidak boleh. Aku masih mencintai Hyuna. Aku tidak boleh menghianati cintanya Hyuna." Ucap Yesung lagi meyakinkan hatinya.

Jangan pernah menyesali sebuah pertemuan yang terjadi.

Karena, kau tak akan pernah tahu hikmah dibalik sebuah pertemuan tak terduga itu.

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Mianhae kalau telat banget updatenya. Maklumi saja ne. Saya update ff itu setelah selesai saya ketik. Jadi selesai ketik langsung update langsung publish. Mianhae juga kalau semakin gak nyambung ceritanya. Kalau Chap 2 ini, tanggapan kalian bagus, akan saya lanjut. Kalau tidak, tidak perlu dilanjut ne.

Gamsahamnida yang sudah bersedia membaca ataupun yang review. Saya senang karena mendapat respon yang sangat baik #DeepBow.

Review Replay :

13ChieKyu-Yewook : Wookie udah muncul sedikit di chap 2. Ne, Wook M-preg. Gomawo sudah bersedia review

MyryeongkU : Nado annyeong . Wook udah muncul kan, walau masih sedikit. Untuk moment yewook, mungkin chap depan sudah muncul. Wook namja. Gomawo sudah review. Review lagi ne

2hideyatsutinielf : sudah dilanjut chingu. Mianhae kalau ini juga masih kependekan. Saya sudah berusaha. Gomawo sudah bersedia review #Bow

Guest : Gomawo kalau chingu suka. Gomawo juga sudah berkenan review. Review lagi ne . Kalau bisa, namanya diganti ne, biar mudah panggilnya

Double Kims : Gomawo chingu . Sudah dilanjut nih. Review lagi ne

Yewook turtle : Gak semudah itu nyerain Hyuna. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya ne. Gomawo sudah bersedia review. Review lagi ne

Mie2ryeowom : Nado annyeong chingu. Eum~ Jangan panggil author ne. Joneun Cho Hyunsoo imnida. Panggil saja Hwannie. Mannaseo bangapseumnida . Sudah dilanjut nih. Review lagi ne . Gomawo

Ikke R. Wook : Sudah dimunculin kok . Gomawo sudah berkenan review. Eonnie tunggu reviewnya lagi ne .

Dian : sudah dilanjut chingu. Review lagi ne. Gomawo .

Gamsahamnida buat semuanya. Chingudeul yang ada di fb. Renny eonnie, Ikke R. Wook, Patria Gurasi eonnie. Dan semuanya yang belum saya sebutkan. Gomawo sudah mau membaca. Buat Kim Heera Elforever. Gomawo chagi buat support nya.

24/10/2013

Cho Hyunsoo


End file.
